Her
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: "Starbucks lovers?" Leo laughed as he turned the volume down. The petite brunette glared at him as she crossed her arms. His flannel shirt looked so much better on her. "I think it's ex-lovers, Beauty Queen." "Oh really? Are you suddenly a Taylor Swift expert now?" Piper teased, poking his arm. LIPER


A/N: Happy Liper December! I found this wonderful quote on tumblr that literally screamed Liper at me. It's in bold and I credit feedthebreeze for posting it. This could be canon or an AU. I didn't have any in mind. Kind of M-ish in the first scene but nothing too explicit. Read, review and enjoy!

Real life update: I'm really enjoying my job! I have great coworkers, awesome benefits and every day is a challenge. I'm learning so much and really happy I got into software development. It's hard to find time to write especially when I want to do a hundred other things as well but I'm still writing! Happy Holiday and Happy New Year!

 **Her**

 **He didn't love her for her body.**

Leo collapsed on the soft bed panting as he stared up at the ceiling. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He closed his eyes as a wave of pure mind-blowing pleasure slowly subsided. His bedmate shuddered above him as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. A soft moan escaped from her lips, as she pressed tight against him. His hands clenched her thighs as she rode her own wave of pleasure. Her body tensed before relaxing against him. Their chest bumped as they breathed. Her lips brushed against the heated sweaty skin of his neck intimately. Leo blinked as he felt soft fingers against his chest right over his heart that she easily owned. A pair of mesmerizing eyes peeked up at him.

"Fuck, Piper." Leo murmured as he combed his fingers through her tangled dark locks. He didn't want to move, loving the way her petite soft naked body pressed firmly against his. It was difficult to find where he started and she ended. He tried to find words but couldn't think of anything to say as Piper's warm breath fanned his bare chest. She was so close she must hear how rapid his heart was thumping.

"I know." She whispered back, slowly shifting away. Leo's eyes closed involuntarily at the motion, still sensitive from their rigorous activities. She loomed over him. Piper was like a goddess as the pale moonlight illuminated her dark skin, shimmering eyes and stunning smile. "Round two?" Piper asked, sweeping her hair over one shoulder. Leo laughed, sitting up and cupping her cheeks before kissing her luscious lips. She hummed against his lips as she curled her arms around his neck.

 **He loved her for the way she belted out the wrong lyrics while blasting music driving down the highway.**

"So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames." Piper sang along with the radio as it blasted a familiar pop song. Leo shook his head with a fond smile as their red rented convertible hugged the curving mountain road with a burst of speed. The wind whipped through their hair as sunlight shined through the tall trees. The day was too nice to spend in the city. Piper held her hand up, trying to catch the sun as she continued singing. "You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain. Got a long list of Starbucks lovers!"

"Starbucks lovers?" Leo laughed as he turned the volume down. The petite brunette glared at him as she crossed her arms. His flannel shirt looked so much better on her. "I think it's ex-lovers, Beauty Queen."

"Oh really? Are you suddenly a Taylor Swift expert now?" Piper teased, poking his arm. Leo flushed and focused intently on the next curve. Piper's bright laughter filled the air as she turned the radio back up. "It'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar, got a long list of Starbucks lovers!" He could feel her gaze as she sank the wrong lyric again and again.

 **He loved her for the way her eyes brightened like stars on a cloudless night when she saw him.**

The black bowtie of the rented tuxedo was cutting off Leo's circulation. He tugged nervously at the accessory as he hurried towards where the A-list celebrities were. Fans screamed from a distance, waving signs and wildly declaring their love. Reporters and TV crews filed the event with their large cameras and microphones. Cameras flashed every few minutes and rapidly when a new celebrity appeared. Leo is so out of his element, a commoner where only rich and famous frequent.

"You're not Tristan McLean." The security guard pointed out as he read the pass Leo presented. His shaded eyes scrutinized Leo.

 _I wouldn't be showing you this if I was Tristan McLean._ Leo thought sarcastically as he pointed to his name. "I'm his daughter's plus one." The man hummed suspiciously as he compared the pass, Leo's license and name on his clipboard. For a moment, Leo thought he would be turned away but the surly man lifted the velvet rope and nodded. Leo sighed and thanked the man before crossing the threshold.

He saw her before Piper saw him. Dressed in luscious red v-neck dress and simple white gold jewelry, Piper fitted perfect with the star-studded crowd. She smiled, laughed and moved effortlessly as she poked fun at her father. The media loved her as Tristan hugged his daughter close. The attractive father-daughter pair grinned as the camera flashed rapidly. Piper's dark locks bounced as she laughed, shook her head and smoothed her hand over the dress she wore, accepting whatever compliment they gave her. _This is where she belongs,_ Leo's shoulders slumped at the thought. He wondered if he could quietly slink away when Piper finally noticed him.

Like magic, her whole aura changed. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree in a dark room. Her lips curled into a wide unrestrained smile that split her face. She moved towards him without apologizing to the reporter. Slow at first before picking up speed like she couldn't reach Leo fast enough. The cameras flashed rapidly following her movement, wondering who could have this effect on Piper McLean. Leo ignored them all, purely focused on the girl in front of him as she skidded to a stop. Piper grabbed his forearms.

"You, sir, are late." She chastised, digging her fingers into the dark material of his sleeves. A teasing tone evident in her silky voice.

"Sorry, parking was horrible. You'll think there's a movie premiere or something." He whispered as he winked at her. Piper rolled her multicolor eyes and let a sarcastic 'ha-ha' escaped her lips. Leo wanted to kiss her right there and then but the heat from the cameras stopped him. Instead, Leo linked their fingers together and leaned in. "Hey, how about we sneak out early, ok?" He whispered into her ear. Piper grinned in response, showing her pearly white teeth, as she squeezed his side.

 **He loved her for the way she twirled around in her pretty blue dress, barefoot on the soft grass.**

"Those clouds look pretty ominous." Piper pointed out as she gathered her hair into a ponytail. Leo glared at her over his shoulders as he started spreading out a red and white checkered blanket for their picnic. A cool summer breeze tickled their hair as clouds floated towards them. They were only slightly gray, nothing to pack up about.

"It's not going to rain. Jason said it wouldn't." Leo replied as he set the blanket down with his shoes holding the corners down. A wicker brown basket with their lunch sat on the other side. Piper cocked her eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hip.

"Jason knows shit about the weather." She said as she kicked her flip-flop off. Leo opened his mouth to correct her when a single raindrop landed on his face. The young man slowly looked up. _No,_ he mentally screamed as three, four, and then an onslaught of raindrops started showering down. "See?"

"Alright, alright, Ms. Know-it-all." He murmured as he pulled her safely underneath the tree. Leo wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on Piper's shoulder. "I'm a horrible boyfriend who can't plan a simple date." Piper turned in his arms, hands skimming his sides lightly.

"Shut up, you're a wonderful boyfriend. Come on." Piper ran out of his grasp into the sudden summer rain. Leo shook his head but couldn't stop the smile from growing on his face. The girl twirled in the meadow, lifting her face to the sky as she swung her arms. The cotton fabric of her blue sundress hugged her body like a second skin. Her tiny bare feet kicked up dirt and grass as she danced. Piper smiled, bright and dazzling like the sun. "It's only water, Leo!" She shouted, waving her hands towards him.

Leo laughed and grabbed the blanket before jogging out. A shudder rippled through his body at the water. "You're going to get sick." Leo said, draping the picnic blanket over her head and shoulders. Piper wiggled her nose at him but gasped when Leo tugged her closer by the blanket's ends. He could feel her smile against her lips as he lazily kissed her underneath the warm rain.

 **He loved her for the way she fumbled over the piano keys, creating a barely recognizable melody.**

"I didn't know you could play the piano." Leo felt her arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. Piper propped her chin on his shoulder, looking down as his fingers danced over the white and black keys. A familiar tune that remained Leo of ice cream and summer filled the antique store they were browsing. The owner seemed to appreciate the music as she smiled from her spot behind the counter.

"Only a few songs." Leo replied as he continued playing 'The Entertainer'. His fingers slipped a bit, half from being out of practice and distracted by his girlfriend. Piper slid beside him, observing his fingers as he played the last bars. "You wanna learn?"

"Only if you're teaching," she winked back. She lifted his arm and wiggled into his lap. Her back pressed closely against his chest. Leo kissed her shoulder as he placed her hands over the keys. His hands fell over hers. Leo always forgot how much smaller Piper's hands were than his. Her personality filled the room, giving her a bigger presence.

"This is the first part," Leo whispered into her ear as he pressed her fingers down with his. A jumble mess of notes pierced the air. Piper jumped in his lap at the sharp sound. Leo laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I did exactly as you said!" Piper cried as she turned to him. He continued chuckling into her shoulder, unable to control himself. "Leo!"

"I know, I know." He repeated, kissing her cheek. "Let's start with something easier like Chopsticks."

 **He loved her for the way she woke up on an early morning, all grumpy and confused, wrapped up tight in a blanket.**

Leo blinked to the sound of birds chirping outside of their windows and a heavy warm weight on his chest. A sleep fond smile tugged on his lips as he looked down. Piper half slept on him. Her arms tightly winded around his slim waist, sliding underneath his t-shirt. Her legs tangled around one of his holding him in place. Piper buried her face in his chest. Leo could feel her warm breath through the thin cotton. He reached out, smoothing her messy hair out of her beautiful face.

"Time to wake up, Beauty Queen." He whispered, tilting his head to peek at the digital clock on their nightstand.

"No, it's not." Piper denied sleepily as she buried her head deeper in his chest. "No moving." Leo chuckled as she tightened her hug. She lifted one eye and glared at him. "No laughing. It's too early."

"Yes dear," Leo replied, pulling the blanket over her head.

"That's right." She murmured.

 **He loved her for the way she splashes around in the ocean, kicking the water at him and motioning for him to join her.**

"Piper!" Leo shouted as the girl grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the sandcastle he created. The bright sun sat high in the sky, beating down on the pair as they ran through the crowd of beach goers. Leo found his footing, frowning at Piper's back. "I was almost done."

"You said that a hour ago." Piper replied as she smiled over her shoulder towards him. Her eyes twinkled as she continued dragging him through the families and laughing children. "The beach is for water, not sand Repair Boy!" When Leo stepped in, a shiver rippled through his body. He tensed from the cool sensation and tried to pull himself free from her grip. Piper held firmly. Beautiful eyes glared at him. "It's not that cold." She chastised.

"Not that cold?" Leo repeated as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist for warmth. "It's freezing." Piper laughed at his outrageous words and peeled his arms off before wading a few feet away.

"Baby!" She said, sending a huge wave towards him. Leo turned against the salty attack, mesmerized by the huge smile on her lips. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she held her hand out towards him. "Leo…"

Leo accepted her hand and pulled her towards him. Piper jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulder. He caught her just before she pressed her lips against his. Leo fell into the kiss, tasting the salty water on her lips. His hand ran up her naked back before tangling in the low bun she wore. The ocean lapped at their legs, threatening to pull them apart.

"Glad you came in the water?" Piper murmured breathlessly against his lips as she pulled back.

"Shh…" Leo countered, leaning forward to capture her lips again.

 **He loved her for the way she loved him.**

Leo sprang from his prone form, gasping for breath as he stared into the darkness of their bedroom. _Television. Closet. Vanity._ He listed trying to ground himself to the now and not the dreadful thoughts in his busy mind. Leo ran his fingers through his hair as he lifted his sweat drenched white t-shirt, trying to cool his overheated body. Ragged breaths escaped his lips as he continued observing his surroundings. _Door. Mirror._ _ **Piper.**_ Like air being released from a balloon, the panic and fear receded at the sight of his girl.

Piper cocooned herself in their blankets. She faced him with a relaxing smile. It was like all the stress from the days seemed to melt away leaving an angel. Her brown hair fanned across her pillow. Soft breaths escaped her lips unbothered by Leo's thrashing. Her left hand reached out towards him like it was searching for his. Leo smiled, feeling calm just by Piper's presence. He caressed her cheek and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss against her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured before slipping out of the bed.

 **He didn't love her for her body.**

Leo sat on the couch, head tilted to the ceiling with his right forearm covering his face. _How many years since that dream haunted me?_ He wondered as he breathed slowly. The smell of smoke and burning paper tickled his nose. His eyes watered at the thought of the dark smog stunned his eyes. Flames licked his skin before his mom pushed him out of the shop. Her amber eyes smiled at him. _It's not your fault, Leo._ She reassured him.

 _It is my fault._ Leo internalized.

"Leo?" Her voice is like a beacon in the dark, cutting through his jumbled mind. Leo lifted his arm and blinked at the sight of Piper. She stood there barefooted with a nightgown pulled around her petite body. Without another word, she approached him, stepping between his legs and wrapped her arms around his head, cradling him close.

Leo tensed at first. His hands curled into fists over his thighs. He doesn't deserve to touch her. He would only hurt her like how he hurt his mom. "I'm not going anywhere." Piper whispered into his ear, running her hand over his curls. "You can try to push me away but Leo, I'm going to fight. You. Your demons. I'm always going to be by your side." She held his cheeks, forcing his amber eyes to look into her bright gaze. "You're mine."

Leo nodded his head as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist, burying his head in her stomach. "I love you, Piper."

 **He loved her for her careless, sloppy soul.**


End file.
